Ouvre les yeux, Naruto
by Aliocha
Summary: Pour qui ne sonne pas le glas, c'est un autre trépas. Entre folie et doutes, comment, après son forfait, Sasuke Uchiha sombre dans la déraison...


**Titre :** Ouvre les yeux, Naruto

**Personnages :** Sasuke, Naruto, Madara

**Genre :** OS, UR, Death-Fic

**Résumé : **« Et ce jour, j'emporterai ta haine avec moi dans la tombe ! » – Naruto, épisode 215.

Pour qui ne sonne pas le glas, c'est un autre trépas. Il pensait y survivre, mais il lui restait encore cet embryon de lucidité qui lui permettait de discerner la réalité. Celle qu'il avait peur d'appréhender, celle qu'il ne voulait voir à aucun prix.

Entre folie et doutes, comment, après son forfait, Sasuke Uchiwa sombre dans la déraison…

**Crédits : **Naruto est l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.

**_. . ._**

**_Ouvre les yeux, Naruto_**

_**. . .**  
><em>

_« Et ce jour, j'emporterai ta haine avec moi dans la tombe ! »_

– Naruto à Sasuke, tome 52.

.

Tout d'abord il y eut ce silence effroyable qui emplit l'espace d'une moiteur palpable.

L'issue de leur combat déclencha en lui une sorte d'hyper conscience de son environnement. Ce silence pesant et total qui, même s'il demeurait vide de mots, était plus lourd de signification que toutes les paroles blessantes qu'il lui avait jetées à la figure. L'atmosphère était saturée d'ondes de chakra si denses qu'elles étaient presque visibles à l'œil nu, l'air était chargé de sueur et de l'odeur métallique du sang que l'absence de vent rendait plus concentrée. La vaste cage de chakra que leur avait offert Madara pour s'assurer que rien ni personne ne les gênerait dans leur duel, érigeait toujours ses barreaux autour d'eux. Ses oreilles changèrent de pression quand, plus loin, il perçut des éclats de voix, des cris assourdis, des batailles qui se livraient ; la guerre qui faisait encore rage.

Il se tenait debout mais courbé, le corps raidi pour maintenir un équilibre précaire, les épaules basses légèrement soulevées par son souffle. Son bras droit inanimé pendait au bout d'une épaule endolorie. L'iris de ses yeux toujours rouge sang, se brouillait et dilatait les pupilles, mêlant le noir au rouge. Une traînée d'hémoglobine avait débordé sur la joue pâle, traçant le contour de son menton pour goutter au sol.

Et quelques mètres plus loin, dans la poussière, gisait le corps de Naruto Uzumaki.

Un muscle tressaillit sur sa bouche pour incurver ses lèvres écorchées en un rictus qui n'avait pas l'ombre de la sincérité d'un sourire. Et sans transition, il se redressa, rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata violemment de rire. Ce n'était que la vocalisation de sa réalité intérieure. Il la sentait expirer hors de son être, il la sentait prendre vie et le consumer.

Son rire mourut dans sa gorge aussi brusquement qu'il avait fait éruption. Sa bouche prit un pli dur en même temps que les Sharingan toujours activés vrillèrent la dépouille de son adversaire.

« Naruto… Jusqu'à la fin, tu n'auras rien compris. » Il agita la tête dans un mouvement spasmodique et hurla : « Je t'avais prévenu que tu mourrais le premier ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait de tout perdre, Naruto, haa ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait ! – _Hung !_ »

Une douleur dans son thorax le fit se plier en deux. Il passa distraitement sa main valide sur ses côtes cassées.

Nul frémissement dans les cheveux blonds en désordre, nulle amorce de mouvement venant du corps, face contre terre.

Madara s'était occupé de neutraliser le Kyûbi à l'aide du Mangekyou sans le tuer, il l'avait suffisamment affaibli pour que Naruto ne puisse plus se ressourcer dans les forces incommensurables du démon. Il aurait simplement pu l'extirper du réceptacle, ce qui lui aurait ôté la vie, mais contre toute attente, Sasuke s'y était opposé ; fou de rage, il avait déclaré qu'il voulait tuer l'Uzumaki de ses propres mains : que les objectifs de Madara n'interfèrent pas avec les siens. Celui-ci, après avoir évalué la situation, n'avait finalement rien objecté à son exigence. Devant Sasuke, il avait cependant nonchalamment demandé à Zetsu de filmer le combat pendant que lui-même retournait superviser son armée d'invocations.

Leur combat… Il avait été beaucoup moins long que celui de la Vallée de la Fin. Tout le répertoire de techniques de Sasuke y était passé, mais les sceaux s'étaient enchaînés à une vitesse proche de l'hallucination. Sa vue s'était rétablie depuis que les yeux d'Itachi lui avaient été implantés, et sa haine avait décuplé sa puissance. De plus, il avait l'initiative.

Mais malgré sa détermination et son ressentiment, il avait eu peur d'y rester, une ou deux fois. Naruto avait habilement manœuvré pour que les estocades de Sasuke lui causent autant de dommages qu'à lui. Encaissant des assauts de plus en plus dévastateurs, le poussant dans ses retranchements au corps-à-corps, l'obligeant à puiser toujours plus loin, à se vider de son énergie. Le blond l'avait provoqué aussi, jouant avec ses nerfs, lui faisant dépenser des quantités phénoménales de chakra. Un éclair de lucidité lui permit de reconnaître la teneur de sa victoire : il avait vaincu sans dominer une seule fois son adversaire. Manipulé psychologiquement, victime de ses propres offensives, et pourtant vainqueur.

Il serra la mâchoire si fort que sa tête trembla. Son regard s'acéra, toujours dans la direction du corps.

« Sasuke ! Allons-y. » C'était la voix de Madara, qui ne trahissait aucune émotion. Il devait s'être écoulé plusieurs minutes depuis la fin de leur duel.

Sasuke ne demanda pas comment s'était déroulée la guerre, ni quelles étaient les pertes de l'armée de Madara. Il y avait un gagnant depuis qu'il avait tué Naruto. Depuis que Naruto avait…

« Il est plus sage de se retirer maintenant. Kyûbi est sous contrôle, c'est tout ce qui importe. Et tu n'es plus en état de combattre. »

Sasuke n'avait pourtant manifesté aucun signe de se jeter plus avant dans la bataille. Il ne répondit rien, bien qu'il ait entendu. L'homme au masque s'était approché tout en parlant. En un éclair, il fut près du corps sans vie, et la seconde suivante, il était au côté de Sasuke, l'Uzumaki défait sous le bras.

« Allons-y » répéta-t-il en épaulant Sasuke.

L'espace se tordit, le monde s'effaça, se noyant dans un mélange indistinct de couleurs sombres, et grâce au ninjutsu dimensionnel de Madara, ils furent aspirés hors du village de Konoha, vers le Repère.

.

L'air qui circulait dans le bunker aux pierres froides lui glaçait la peau, tranchant avec la chaleur du combat. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Sasuke. Durant le transfert, sa main s'était refermée par réflexe sur la veste humide de Naruto.

« Toutes mes félicitations », le congratula Madara. A son ton satisfait, on pouvait comprendre que cette issue du combat était exactement celle qu'il avait voulu voir. « Bien, je vais sceller Kyûbi », déclara-t-il ensuite en amorçant un geste vers Naruto.

« Attendez. » Sasuke dégagea son épaule de la poigne de Madara. « Vous ferez ça plus tard. » Sa voix rauque ne vacilla pas.

Le langage corporel de Madara dénota une certaine perplexité. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, se méprit en pensant que Sasuke lui suggérait de manière très implicite de le soigner d'abord plutôt que de s'occuper du bijuu. Et en effet, au premier regard, il s'aperçut que toutes ses plaies nécessitaient un traitement d'urgence. Il était même étonné que Sasuke ne se soit pas encore évanoui, aussi endurant soit-il.

« Tu as de très sérieuses blessures. Allons donc dans la salle d'opérations, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. Je me soignerai moi-même. » Sa voix était articulée et coupante, contrastant avec son piteux état.

Un peu surpris, l'homme au masque se ressaisit vite. « Ne sois pas ridicule. » Il se releva, le toisa de son unique œil visible. « Tu as perdu énormément de sang, attendre risquerait de causer des effets irréversibles sur ton corps. Je ne peux même pas garantir que j'arriverai à te soigner complètement, mais je peux stabiliser ton état. »

Sasuke contemplait sa main valide agrippée à la veste orange et noire, comme si elle la serrait indépendamment de sa volonté.

« Je désire être seul », dit-il d'une voix presque inaudible. Son regard injecté de sang, dont il avait fini par rétracter les Sharingan, se tourna vers Madara, le perçant derrière des mèches charbon en désordre. « Laissez-moi tranquille ! »

L'aîné Uchiwa se tendit. Le laisser tranquille avec la dépouille du réceptacle de Kyûbi ? C'était à peine croyable qu'il lui passe un nouveau caprice… Quelle idée glauque et saugrenue avait-il encore derrière la tête ?

Au bout d'une joute oculaire, il soupira. « Quand tu seras devenu un peu plus raisonnable, tu sauras où me trouver, Sasuke. » Il désigna Naruto d'un mouvement du menton. « J'ignore quelles sont tes intentions envers ce garçon, mais ne traîne pas trop. J'ai muselé Kyûbi à l'intérieur, nous en aurons besoin pour reprendre l'offensive sur Konoha... » Ce que Sasuke n'ignorait pas.

Le corps de Madara sembla se contorsionner en suivant les lignes en spirale de son masque, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un point. « Ça ne servira plus à rien de réfléchir maintenant, Sasuke. Tu es engagé trop loin… »

Sur ces paroles entendues, il s'était transporté, peut-être pour aller quémander le film à Zetsu…

Sasuke se releva, à peine conscient de l'effort musculaire que cela lui demandait, et des tiraillements que cela causait dans tout son corps. Il hissa maladroitement le corps de Naruto sur l'épaule qui le faisait le moins souffrir, et partit d'une démarche chaloupée en direction de la salle d'opération, le bruit de ses pas se répercutant contre les parois de pierre froide.

.

Il déposa lourdement la dépouille sur la table de pierre qui avait servi de table d'opération quand Madara lui avait greffé les yeux de son frère.

La salle aux murs taillés dans la roche, comme le reste du Repère, baignait dans une lumière invariablement crépusculaire, quelque soit le moment de la journée. Des ombres qui ternissaient encore plus le teint exsangue de Sasuke, et que pas même la clarté des mèches blondes de Naruto ne parvenait à illuminer.

Il fit quelques pas chancelants, tâtonna un peu, finit par dénicher un rouleau de bandages qui traînait au sol. Enfin, il daigna jeter un coup d'œil sur l'étendue de ses blessures.

Hormis son bras droit qui aurait pu être celui d'une poupée de son, victime de l'usage excessif que Naruto l'avait obligé à faire du Chidori, son corps ressemblait, à l'image de ce qui s'était produit, à un vrai champ de bataille. En écartant les pans de son yukata, il distingua plus nettement la fracture de ses côtes, les plaies encore à vif dont s'échappait un liquide épais sur ses flancs, les estafilades sur tous ses membres, les cicatrices et les contusions qui s'étaient rouvertes sous les coups… Il n'avait pas été dans un état aussi critique depuis son combat avec Itachi. Et toutes ces séquelles seraient à jamais liées à Naruto…

La pire d'entre elles était la brûlure qui avait commencé à creuser un trou dans l'épiderme de son épaule, juste au-dessus du cœur. Ses paupières baissées fixèrent le relief caractéristique de sa chair encore à vif, qui avait été arrachée par le souffle de la technique de Vent.

A l'aide de sa main fonctionnelle et de ses dents, il commença à enrouler le bandage partout où sa peau avait été entamée. Ses doigts tremblèrent un peu, et la bande lui échappa, se déroulant au sol… jusqu'au socle de pierre plane où il avait allongé le corps de Naruto sur le dos. Sasuke se rapprocha d'un pas claudicant. Il crut que c'était pour ramasser le rouleau, mais une fois à proximité de Naruto, il s'arrêta dans son mouvement au niveau de sa tête. Son visage lui apparaissait à l'envers, dans le sens de la longueur.

Dans l'obscurité de la pièce, les cheveux du défunt semblaient incolores, tout comme son teint d'ordinaire hâlé, désormais cadavérique. Les yeux étaient fermés avec cet infime pli qui diffère les morts des dormeurs, dans une expression oscillant entre l'acceptation et la tristesse. Son visage aux joues marquées, sous les boursouflures et les éraflures, reflétait une quiétude étrange. Il semblait à Sasuke que les lèvres entrouvertes auraient pu lui sourire dans l'instant…

Sans réfléchir, il tendit le bras et ouvrit la fermeture Eclair de la veste orange lacérée et maculée d'hémoglobine. En-dessous, le haut en émail s'était déchiré. Il ne put réprimer un frisson quand ses doigts frôlèrent la peau du corps déjà froid. Comme il s'y attendait, balafres et meurtrissures s'ouvraient çà et là sur son torse, tout aussi graves que les siennes. Ils s'étaient rendu coup pour coup. Sauf…

« Sauf le dernier », murmura Sasuke.

Un trou béant crevait la poitrine de l'Uzumaki.

Sasuke sentit la sienne se serrer vivement à cette vue macabre, et se mit à inspirer fortement par le nez. Cette vision lui fut soudain insupportable, il détourna les yeux de la profonde blessure, révulsé. Le sentiment latent qui l'avait secoué d'un rire sans joie quelques minutes plus tôt était en train d'affluer de nouveau.

« Tu es mort, Uzumaki Naruto. » Il cherchait ses yeux, pourtant clos. « Tu es mort et tous tes rêves sont morts avec toi. »

Pourquoi au juste, commençait-il à parler à un défunt, il ne se posait pas la question. Sa main agrippa fébrilement le rebord de la table pour griffer la pierre, tandis que son visage émacié aux yeux grand ouverts s'inclina un peu plus vers le faciès inanimé de Naruto.

« Ne vois-tu pas, Naruto ? Tout ce que tu as fait pour moi… Ça n'a pas suffi. Tous tes espoirs… Foutaises ! » Le rictus vint à nouveau fendre ses lèvres, le bout de ses doigts tira sur la peau de ses pommettes anguleuses. « Et ta… promesse de m'emporter avec toi dans la tombe… Chimères ! » Ses épaules tremblaient de l'effort qu'il faisait pour contenir les soubresauts du délire.

Il sentait déferler en lui une décharge de folie. Celle sur laquelle il n'avait gardé qu'un contrôle absent, celle qui s'était exprimée, malgré tout, dans son langage corporel lors de leur combat ; l'emprise d'une démence dont il ne cherchait plus à se soustraire.

« Et tout ça pour quoi, Naruto ? Toute cette perte de temps à palabrer, tous les sacrifices que tu as dû faire… pour en arriver _là_. Mesure l'écart entre la réalité et la vanité de ce en quoi tu croyais. _Moi_. »

Quiconque l'eût entendu, aurait perçu la nette inflexion de dégoût sur ce dernier mot.

« Il ne reste plus rien, maintenant. Rien qu'on ne puisse sauver, rien qu'on ne puisse récupérer. Tes rêves, les miens, ta vie, la mienne, j'ai tout détruit. Madara… Madara peut aller se faire foutre, mais je sais qu'il a raison. Je ne peux plus me retourner. Je ne le veux pas d'ailleurs. » Le sourire torve résistait. « Je ne suis pas comme toi, Naruto. Je n'essaye pas de changer les choses qui sont immuables. Je sais reconnaître quand une vie est foutue d'avance. »

C'était tout à fait étranger de s'exprimer ainsi, et que Naruto ne lui donnât pas la réplique. Il s'était habitué, à chaque fois qu'il avait été confronté au blond, à ce que celui-ci lui oppose son point de vue avec véhémence, le martelant farouchement comme pour réduire les mots du brun en cendres. Il avait irradié de cette volonté de lui inculquer sa vision des choses, avec la même ferveur qu'il avait fini par lui faire reconnaître sa valeur de shinobi. Sasuke, en proférant tout ce qui allait à l'encontre des aspirations de Naruto, était devenu son antithèse.

Mais maintenant, Sasuke assénait durement tout ce à quoi il savait que Naruto aurait protesté, riposté, démenti comme si sa vie en avait dépendu, s'il ne la lui avait pas prise. Et pour la première fois, le blond ne se dressait pas contre lui, ne le contredisait pas, ne lui imposait pas sa conception du bien ou du mal. Ne l'embrouillait pas de ses discours vibrant de sincérité, ne lui empoisonnait pas l'existence en immisçant des « et si ? » dans ses convictions.

Il n'y avait qu'une croyance, et plus personne pour la faire tomber.

Mais par-delà la mort, Naruto avait enclavé une autre défiance en lui.

« Putain de crétin écervelé. »

Il le revoyait... Il le revoyait esquiver avec agilité et concentration, son coup de pied haut, puis le coupant de sa main vers sa gorge, puis son allonge chargée de chakra vers son ventre... Il ne lâchait pas ses yeux bleu ciel des siens, il ne perdait aucun de ses mouvements, distinguait les parades stratégiques du simple réflexe… Et pendant le laps de temps dont Naruto avait eu besoin pour exécuter un tour sur lui-même, déjouant une nouvelle salve, le Chidori s'était réactivé par automatisme, son bras avait percé sa défense pour le frapper de plein fouet, visant le cœur sans une once d'hésitation. Sa main tendue, rendue coupante comme le silex, avait traversé sa poitrine, et le bruit de mille oiseaux volant avait couvert le cri de stupeur douloureuse de Naruto.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit d'autre, la poigne tremblante mais déterminée du blond s'était refermée sur l'avant-bras qui l'avait empalé… et le regard d'eau troublée de Naruto brisa quelque chose en lui, plus encore que son sourire défaillant alors qu'il remuait les lèvres une dernière fois…

_Désolé, Sasuke… On dirait bien que… C'est toujours que des mots, avec moi… Cette fois, c'est vraiment la fin pour nous._

…et logeait un Rasengan dans la poitrine de Sasuke.

La seule raison pour laquelle il était encore en vie à cette heure était que la douleur avait émoussé la précision de Naruto. Bien qu'il soit grièvement blessé, son cœur n'avait pas été touché.

Et Naruto l'avait _vu_, il en était sûr. Plus le temps s'écoulait et plus cette impression infime et pourtant saisissante s'était consolidée en certitude. L'espace d'un instant, une fraction de secondes – cela n'avait été presque rien, ce regard oblique, résolu – Naruto avait vu le coup venir et il aurait pu l'anticiper, l'_éviter_.

Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

_Si je meurs, tu meurs aussi._

« Pauvre fou. »

Il l'avait laissé faire… Rien n'avait été dû au hasard, ou à un manque de vigilance. Il devait mourir le premier, de sa main, et l'emporter avec lui là-haut. Et lui, il avait cru… Il avait cru que…

C'était trop.

« Pourquoi… avoir faussé ce combat dès le début, Naruto ?... Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué d'abord ? »

Ses mèches noires encadraient le visage qui lui faisait parfaitement face, comme lorsqu'il s'y était penché dans la Vallée de fin.

« Dis-moi pourquoi ! » Il avait hurlé. L'incompréhension coulait en lui comme du poison dans ses veines.

_Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas terrassé comme n'importe quel ennemi._

« _Parce que je suis ton ami ?_ C'est ce que tu me répondrais, non ? Et tu crois que c'est un truc suffisant pour me laisser te tuer ? Tu crois que je vais l'accepter, ta mort préméditée ! »

Il écumait de rage. Mais ce n'était qu'une émotion instinctive pour chasser cette peur inconnue de ses entrailles. La peur insidieuse de comprendre des choses qu'il ne pouvait accepter, qui rampait en lui et rongeait son esprit. La peur abjecte et hideuse de croire que Naruto n'avait pu envisager de vivre dans un monde où il aurait le sang de Sasuke sur les mains.

La peur de comprendre qu'après son frère, c'était Naruto qui lui avait permis de l'abattre. Et que, peut-être, au dernier moment, il n'avait pas pu emporter Sasuke avec lui.

Sasuke se sentit perdre pied. Il dut se rattraper à la civière de pierre pour rétablir le flux de ses pensées.

« Ha… Tu avais raison des mots, seulement des mots. Des paroles sans substance. Et ce qui est risible, c'est… Ha… Ha, ha… c'est que j'y ai cru. »

S'apercevant brusquement qu'il haletait, il s'appliqua à respirer plus largement. Le creux dans sa poitrine le faisait atrocement souffrir, son poumon devait être atteint, mais il lui semblait que son esprit s'était détaché de son corps.

« Est-ce que ça valait la peine ? » Sasuke serra les paupières un instant, réalisant qu'il ne savait plus s'il posait la question à Naruto ou à lui-même, et qu'il était tout aussi incapable d'y répondre.

_Est-ce que ça valait la peine de s'entretuer ? Est-ce que ça valait la peine d'essayer ? Est-ce que ça valait la peine de se sacrifier pour un village ? Les responsabilités, les dilemmes, le désarroi ? Les liens, cette amitié fragilisée, bafouée, jamais remise en cause, est-ce qu'elle en valait la peine ? La vengeance ? La vacuité, la détresse, et les regrets, et les larmes ? Est-ce que ça en valait la peine ?_

Les mains de Sasuke se refermèrent convulsivement sur le crâne de Naruto, ses yeux noirs délavés l'exhortant à ouvrir les siens incandescents, à susciter une réaction, n'importe laquelle. Il glissa doucement ses doigts dans les mèches blondes pour prendre le visage tuméfié en coupe, relevant son menton.

« Ouvre les yeux, Naruto. » Ses pouces massaient inconsciemment la peau de ses joues en l'effleurant. « Ouvre les yeux, je suis pourri jusqu'à l'os. J'ai tué tant de gens. Tu ne peux pas vraiment… Tu ne peux pas avoir choisi de mourir pour quelqu'un comme moi. Ami ou pas. Tu n'es pas stupide à ce point… C'est impossible. Je n'y crois pas. » Il était fatigué de se battre, de se convaincre lui-même. Il cherchait des mots pour se préserver de la folie, pour se barricader contre elle. « Il ne fallait pas m'attendre. Il fallait te battre, donner tout ce que tu avais, il fallait me haïr autant que je te haïssais, autant que je… te détestais pour cette amitié que… je n'ai pas réussi à renier. Je… » Il enfonça son visage dans sa paume. « Jamais. Mais à quoi ça sert, que je te dise tout ça, hein ? Tu as échoué, tu es mort en vain. Et… moi aussi, j'ai échoué. J'ai… perdu… sur toute la ligne. »

Cette révélation n'aurait pas dû l'affecter comme cela, son visage se tordre, ces mots l'anéantir.

Il se pencha plus près de lui. Cela lui rappelait leurs adieux muets dans la Vallée de la Fin, comme si le temps n'avait pas fait son œuvre, et l'histoire se répétait, sauf que cette fois il avait bel et bien tué son meilleur ami. Son impuissance indicible pour articuler ce sentiment inextricable de la masse confuse d'émotions qui l'avaient submergé alors, ressurgissait elle aussi. Et là, à cet instant, ce qui le faisait ployer, ce n'était pas la souffrance dans ses membres, mais le poids de ses actes, les paroles qu'ils avaient échangées qui prenaient leur sens, la façon dont il se sentait vulnérable et désarmé face aux conséquences qu'il n'était plus certain de pouvoir affronter dans l'indifférence.

« Je… Je ne pensais pas… Je croyais que ça cesserait de faire mal… » La béance dans sa poitrine le lançait. « Tu ne m'as pas réellement combattu, et… Tu n'as pas su me tuer. Non, tu as… refusé de me tuer. Tu me déçois tellement, abruti. Tu voulais que je… reste en vie ? Ou qu'on meurt ensemble ?... Je ne sais plus. »

Il enfouit à nouveau son visage aux traits tendus dans sa paume, ses ongles griffant son front. Il ne savait plus, et l'admettre le fit se replier sur lui-même dans un mélange de désespoir et de colère dirigée contre lui-même. Dans un effort de mémoire, il essaya de rattacher les éléments entre eux, de leur donner une logique, mais rien n'avait plus de sens, la réalité se confondant avec ses souvenirs. Le film des événements repassait dans sa tête, incohérent, superposant les gerbes de sang, le bruit aigu du Chidori, les dernières paroles de Naruto, faisant écho à celles, plus lointaines, d'Itachi.

Se redressant violemment, il porta des doigts tremblants à ses lèvres, les yeux écarquillés, en proie au doute. Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas rêvé tout cela ? Il se souvenait que Madara avait insisté pour qu'il prenne des drogues avant de partir à Konoha. Cela t'aidera si tu es pris de pitié au moment décisif, avait-il dit, comme s'il croyait Sasuke capable de compassion envers les habitants de sa terre natale. Il avait fini par les prendre. Mais rien ne le garantissait d'un effet secondaire. C'était sûrement cela, il était victime d'une hallucination. Il avait peut-être même imaginé tout ce qui s'était produit. Peut-être n'avaient-ils toujours pas quitté le Repère pour Konoha. Mais là non plus, il ne savait pas, il n'était pas sûr, et cette incertitude dont il ne pouvait se protéger, ce noir complet, comme s'il manquait une pièce au puzzle de ses souvenirs, le terrifiait, le faisait se sentir trop vulnérable, trop exposé.

Fallait-il vraiment qu'il ne répondît plus de lui pour s'accrocher à un espoir qui n'était qu'un leurre ? Depuis quand reculait-il devant ce qu'impliquaient ses propres forfaits ?

Chaque seconde qui s'écoulait l'éloignait du rationnel.

Sasuke revint chercher la proximité du corps, ses paumes sèches lissant le visage inerte. Autrefois, Naruto avait su guérir la solitude qui l'accablait. Aujourd'hui, un autre mal, fourbe, le revers du pouvoir dont il s'était abreuvé, était entré en symbiose avec lui - mais peut-être était-il présent depuis des années, et qu'il n'en mesurait le danger que maintenant ? Il devenait fou. Il avait peur de lui-même, de ses réactions. Plus que jamais, il avait besoin d'une aide, de quelqu'un qui lui dirait que non, il n'était pas dément. De quelqu'un qui pourrait aller jusqu'à mourir pour lui, quelqu'un d'aussi fou que lui, en somme. Et maintenant c'était clair, son instinct le lui disait, il n'y avait que Naruto pouvant assumer ce rôle.

« Ouvre les yeux, Naruto… Je… Merde, il y a encore ce démon en toi, il vit toujours. S'il vit encore, tu vis aussi, alors… Pourquoi ne te réveilles-tu pas ? »

Mais Naruto n'avait jamais été bon comédien et aucun souffle n'effleurait le visage au-dessus du sien. Sasuke se recroquevilla sur lui.

« OUVRE LES YEUX ! »

Un hurlement, un sanglot, un ordre, une prière, une supplication, il ne savait plus.

« Tu ne trouveras jamais le repos. » Il ne reconnut pas sa voix, trop faible pour être la sienne. Quelque chose d'humide coulait le long de l'arête de son nez. Ses larmes traçaient des sillons sur le sang séché des joues marquées.

Il était misérable.

En continuant à l'implorer, ses bras entourèrent le visage de Naruto, sa tête vint se caler contre la sienne, ses lèvres heurtant la pierre. Il s'entendait hoqueter dans des sanglots incontrôlables, comme l'enfant qu'il était autrefois, impuissant et désormais tout à fait seul.

« Mon Dieu, qu'ai-je fait… »

Sa raison partait en lambeaux au contact de cette réalité insensée qu'était celle de son ami mort.

.

.

.

Quand Madara viendrait le trouver en salle d'opération, une demi-douzaine d'heures plus tard, pour sceller Kyûbi, Sasuke se tiendrait dans la même posture. A genoux, prostré derrière la table qui portait le réceptacle, la face à moitié tournée vers le visage du défunt, ses mèches sombres couvrant ses yeux.

Madara s'approcherait, interpellerait Sasuke, n'obtiendrait aucune réponse. Toucherait l'Uchiha à l'épaule de sa main gantée, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

Et Sasuke perdrait l'équilibre, son corps glisserait lentement au sol de pierre froide, dans un bruit mat. Les paumes ouvertes, le teint livide, le regard vitreux.

Au niveau du cœur, un trou béant, similaire à celui de Naruto, lui crèverait la poitrine.

_On se comprendra mieux dans l'au-delà._

**FIN**


End file.
